With the proliferation of smart-phones, tablet computers, car-dashboard instrumentation, etc. relying on touch screen interfaces in which the user must look at the screen to initiate an action or respond to a prompt, there is significant user distraction from his surrounding environment. There may be risks of injury to the user and/or bystanders as he is focused, to the exclusion of other things, on the touch screen interface of his smart device.
Further, a segment of the population which is visually impaired, may be excluded from the benefits of smart device touch screen technology.
There exists a need for an enhancement to touch screen technology to address the challenges of a diverse user community.